The invention relates both to applicators in the healthcare field and to cosmetics applicators.
Such cosmetics applicators are used particularly as applicators for applying lip cosmetics, e.g. lip gloss, or lip care products. Such applicators, in particular, are required to enable a selective application so that the lip gloss or the lip care product reaches only those areas that actually are to be subjected to a treatment and do not inadvertently “smear”.
The problem with such cosmetics applicators in practice is that a relatively large amount of cosmetic mass is required for each application process.
The conventional applicators, in which the cosmetic mass to be applied is in each case only stored by adhesion to the applicator surface, have to be dipped into the cosmetics supply repeatedly and “newly charged” in this manner several times in a row in order to carry out an entire application process. This bothers many users.
Another attempt to provide a remedy for this is represented by the concept of an internally supplied applicator, in which a fluid connection is established between the actual applicator portion, by means of which the application is performed, and the cosmetics storage container, in such a way that only little pressure has to be exerted on the storage container during application in order to dispense more cosmetic mass on the applicator. Thus, the applicator can be “recharged” without having to put it down and dip it into the cosmetics supply again.
One immanent problem of this solution is that the applicator becomes heavy and relatively unwieldy, because the cosmetics supply always has to be carried along, which is typically done by the handle of the cosmetics applicator being configured to be enlarged and now serving as a cosmetics storage container.
The fact that pressure must be exerted onto the handle during application in order to dispense more cosmetic mass constitutes another problem of this approach. Many users perceive this as being disadvantageous; they report that the exertion of pressure on the handle during application occasionally results in inadvertent movements of the actual applicator portion, which in unfavorable cases leads to unwanted smearing.
In order to solve the problem, a series of electromotively operated applicators powered by batteries or rechargeable batteries have been proposed. In these cases, the applicator portion is supplied with cosmetic mass by means of a pump at the push of a button. Due to their frequently poor reliability (unexpectedly empty rechargeable batteries/batteries, sticking, in the case of only sporadic use), and not least for price-related reasons, such solutions were unable to establish themselves so far.
In view of this, the invention is based on the object of providing a cosmetics applicator with which a larger amount of cosmetic mass can be applied without having to dip the applicator into the cosmetics supply occasionally, wherein the applicator is configured in a simple and functionally reliable manner.